


White Walls, Lead Feet

by DroopyBlueberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Child Neglect, Death, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroopyBlueberry/pseuds/DroopyBlueberry
Summary: As the door slides open to his floor, he drags his feet across the spacious corridor.  Feet feeling as though they were lead bricks, growing heavier with each step.  The door to the hospital room felt stiff as he brought himself to enter silently.  Curtains drawn back, the pale orange of the sunset spilled ever so delicately into the fragile tranquility of the room, matched with the rhythmic sound of his grandfather’s heartbeat...
Relationships: Kageyama Kazuyo & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Kageyama Tobio's Family, Kageyama Tobio & Kageyama Tobio's Mother, Kageyama Tobio & Kageyama Tobio's Parents
Kudos: 14





	White Walls, Lead Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you like my first haikyuu fanfiction 
> 
> My FF.net name is Fangirl600 so if you see it there it’s me. 
> 
> Follow me on Insta if you want @droopyblueberry  
> I’m trying to make it a writing/book account

The ever present hollowness of the familiarity of these hospital hallways, seeming to always crush the presence of positivity. Draped in white, its vacancy of colour swallowed any warmth willing to wrap around you in sympathetic comfort.

The reverberating sounds of keyboards and the squeak of his shoes against the vinyl flooring, echo quietly in the background as his thoughts drift to images of his grandfather. The dullness of his expression highlighting his deteriorating state. The blankness in his eyes as he listened neglectfully, a slideshow of emotion encapsulating the memory as a pit of dread formed in the bottom of his stomach.

Sweat accentuating the fabric of the handle of his bag, he grips it tighter as it begins to slip from his fingers, his perfectly manicured nails digging painfully into his palm. Legs disturbingly accustomed to the familiar path, taken everyday for the past few months. Blue eyes stare intensely at the metal surface as he watches the number drop, dark hair framing the face of artificial composure. His muscle memory remembers pressing the same button without fail in the elevator, eyes never leaving the door as he watches them close as if preventing him from escaping the onslaught helplessness. Contained in a bottle, on the verge of bursting into a shower of emotional negativity. As one after another a new person enters the elevator, the subconscious bubble grows smaller, almost ready to pop. 

As the door slides open to his floor, he drags his feet across the spacious corridor. Feet feeling as though they were lead bricks, growing heavier with each step. The door to the hospital room felt stiff as he brought himself to enter silently. Curtains drawn back, the pale orange of the sunset spilled ever so delicately into the fragile tranquility of the room, matched with the rhythmic sound of his grandfather’s heartbeat.

His heart thumping against his ribcage, easing as he watches the steady breaths escaping his grandfather’s mouth. Reaching out, his hands grip his grandfathers, now snugly trapped in between his own. Eyes stubbornly closed, his grandfather remained unmoving as he signed deeply before releasing him from his grip. Watching as a dead flower petal falls to the floor from the bouquet situated on his bedside table.

Draining the water from the vase, he empties the wilting flowers into the bin before lifting his bag off the floor. Looking back one last time over his shoulder as he exits the room, his footsteps echoing in the empty corridor. Staring blankly as he retraces his steps, the cool air sends shivers down his spine. Wrapping the club jacket around him, he starts the short trek home, stopping for a moment in front of a vending machine. Inserting the few coins in his pocket, he presses down on his favourite milk box. A vivid memory resurfacing as he stabs the straw into the carton. 

The intense pain he felt in his arm as his wrist landed awkwardly underneath the weight of his body, sent a flow of tears down his cheeks. The white walls of the room remain imprinted in his mind as he imagined disappointed faces of parents who remained elsewhere in the country. Only the warm hands of his grandfather as they wiped the tears from his stinging cheeks, comforted his inner turmoil. Plaguing insecurity, feelings of abandonment inserting themselves into his dreams. Remembering as his grandfather hands him a small carton of milk telling him to drink in order to make his bones stronger. A constant reminder of one of the final happy memories he has of him. 

Once under the covers surrounded in the warmth of his bed, the white ceiling serves as a cinema-like experience as his mind replays old memories of when he was younger, fond memories of his grandfather invading his mind. Curling into himself, he grips his pillow tightly and shuts his eyes in anguish. Tossing and turning, his memories mix together, a headache forming as he tries to get comfortable. A pooling emptiness forming as he wraps his arms around his stomach.

The emptiness remains faintly, as he stands to get dressed. The darkness of the hallway elongating with each step as his hand reaches for the light switch. Eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness, as the emptiness weaves itself slowly back into his heart. Despondency leaking as the silence lingers.

The absence of a mother and father serves a tremor of reminders as he pictures his only caretaker lying unconscious in a hospital room. The growing estrangement between himself and his older sister left a larger hole in the growing chasm of defeat. The flashing light of the answering machine unleashes a bubble of curiosity as his finger presses down on the button. 

The flood fate burst open, the built up walls of emotional detachment crumbling as a tsunami of hopelessness drowned the bubbling hope, floating leisurely on the once shallow ocean of despair.

Listening to the sound of his mothers voice as his legs give out underneath him, sinking alone with pointless hope of tomorrow. As a cloud forms around his mind, only the words,  _ grandfather  _ and  _ died _ remain clear. Heavy breaths escape his mouth as he struggles to inhale, tears streaming down his face as they cloud his vision. The colours blending together as they mold into memories of years past. Wrapping into himself, his toes curling until they turn white, loud sobs echo effortlessly into the dim, empty household. 

As he pictures the backs of his parents, his sister, his teammates and his grandfather, his grip on the ledge slipped. He falls deeper and deeper into the pits of helplessness. Landing in a barren plain, void of life, a loveless existence. Screams of anguish, escape the prison of silence.

The arms of loneliness wrapping themselves tightly around his heart.


End file.
